


Makeover Madness

by Aibohp



Series: Things Are Getting Weird [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Makeovers, Rick totally knows a little bit about makeup, Stanchez only briefly mentioned, i mean what sort of rockstar would he have been without a pinch of the stuff?, more of rick probably being out of character, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibohp/pseuds/Aibohp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6103848">Midnight Chats</a></p><p>Nothing matters in the long run but small acts of kindness matter in the here and now. Rick indulges Mabel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeover Madness

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Rick probably has a soft spot for the young women in his life (Summer and/or Mabel). I would imagine they might sometimes become surrogate daughters for him since he wasn't around for Beth's childhood. That isn't to say he's always _nice_ , soft spots can hurt when poked, but sometimes the old man's kinda sweet.

He should’ve been more worried when the box of makeup that Mabel brought out exploded glitter when it dropped onto the table. However, when filled to the gills with Shlipglippian liquor it was hard to worry about anything. So he sat patiently, even allowing himself to doze off a little as the girl babbled and applied cosmetics to his face with a heavy, inebriated hand. It wasn’t an entirely foreign feeling. He had worn his fair share of makeup when in the Flesh Curtains and some before then and after too. After it was mostly because he got a bit of a thrill whenever Stan would show up to wherever he was calling home and find Rick in nothing but his high-heeled, platform boots, and a smile. 

There was a very clear memory of surprising the con-man once when he’d been back on earth for a while, laying low after a raid on one of the Galactic Federations warehouses. It had been before he was hardened to the callousness of the universe, when killing people and watching his comrades dying still left him with something heavy in the pit of his stomach and a bitter taste in his mouth. So when he returned to earth he had wanted to drown himself in booze, drugs, and sex, and knew just who to do that with. 

He had showed up at Stan’s little rat hole of a studio apartment, and simply let himself in, made himself comfy on the man’s bed and waited. Stan had come home to find his old friend, blue hair dyed to a shade closer to his natural dark brown, and wearing red and black makeup that accentuated his sharp, dark eyes and predatory smile. According to Stan he hadn’t known if Rick planned to fuck him or eat him that night. Well, he’d ended up doing a little of both anyway. 

“Aaaaand done! What do you think?!” 

The high pitched voice made Rick snap back into reality. 

He slammed back in his chair and blinked blearily at the reflection of himself showing in the mirror that Mabel was holding in a wobbly hand. Maybe it was just that the girl had been drunk, but he looked as though he had made out with a clown. Heavy blue makeup caked his eyes, darker smudges messily applied to the outside corners and lighter ones on the inside. Between was just a messy mix of a third shade. Despite that, his eyeliner was nearly perfect. The blush coating his cheeks was too heavy and bright. His lips were the most obnoxious shade of red and Mabel was staring at him from behind the mirror entirely too pleased with herself. Still.. Rick wasn’t one to lie or sugarcoat things. 

“Mable, whoever taught you to apply makeup like this did not have your best interests at heart. This is a mess,” he said bluntly, circling his face with a finger and making the young woman slump. Still… he reached a thin hand out and patted her shoulder before roughly grabbing it and steering her into a seat. “Don’t urgh… don’t look so down. We’re gonna fix this shit,” he said, dragging his chair closer so he could sit in front of the girl. 

It’s all reminiscent of a scarce handful of moments he’d spent with Summer, ones he’d missed out on with Beth... 

Pushing the depressing through away, he focused on the task at hand, smearing primer and foundation on the teen’s face. Most of her makeup seemed to consist of bright, neon colors, but there were a few natural pallets and darker shades of eyeshadow. Even a tube of black lipstick, though he was assuming that wasn’t a regular thing for her. Digging around he found both a pallet of colors bright enough to make his eyes hurt. Seemed like something she’d like. 

“I like your enthusiasm kid but y--you can’t use so damn much of this stuff,” he paused, wrinkled his nose and then shrugged. “Well you can but that’s situational and usually a bad idea.” Holding her chin between thumb and forefinger he carefully dapped a brush he’d found in lime green pigment and worked it over the inside corners of the girl’s eyes and over the middle of her lid. “U--Usually you just pick one thing to draw attention to because if you try and do it with everything, then it looks like a mess,” he continued, switching green for purple and decorating the outside corners of the girl’s eyes and the creases where the eyelids folded. A quick sweep of electric yellow that barely showed on the skin under her eyebrow, but left an attractive trail of glitter in it’s wake was followed by mascara, eyeliner, and Rick dubbed them done. 

Her cheeks got a light dusting of blush, which also contained a bit of glitter, and then, when he couldn’t find an lipgloss, he liked, Rick thickly applied a circle of purple lipstick on the back of his hand and used a clear, sticky gloss to thin it out. Coating her lips in the custom-made gloss, he grinned and held up a mirror. “Voila! That’s how you do makeup.” 

Mabel stared at herself for a moment before she squealed and started to bounce in her seat. “I LOOK LIKE A SPACE PRINCESSS,” she giggled with delight, which… RIck could argue wasn’t entirely accurate but he wasn’t going to dampen her excitement. With a bright smile she dug a packet of face-wipes out of her box of goodies and threw them clumsily at the older man. “Do it to yourself now! I want to watch this time!” 

And so the night continued with Rick explaining himself as he put his own makeup on, sticking shades of blue and black. By the time they passed out, they had even managed to dress themselves up a bit. It left them falling asleep in the living room with Mabel curled up in Stan’s armchair, decked out in sparkly green leggings and some sort of metallic, tiger-stripe, off the shoulder, purple and silver shirt. Rick was stretched out over the Couch, legs encased in a simple pair of black leggings that were too short for him, and a shimmery, blue halter top that was obviously Mabel’s. He was even wearing a pair of boots he’d found upon his arrival. Something he’d once left in one of Stan’s apartments or the back of his car and that the other man had held on to. All in all… it had been a pretty good night.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like all of these are really, really short so far.


End file.
